Amiga mia
by veris.cullen
Summary: El amor no duele... lo que duele es no poder demostrárselo libremente al amor de tu vida por aquel estúpido miedo de ser rechazado y que nada vuelva a ser lo que era antes...


**Disclaimer**: los personajes no_ me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mía._

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_

_-La historia fue inspirada en la música no hables más de German Barcelo._

_-Quisiera agradecer a mi querida amiga Karla Pattinson Cullen por ayudarme con el final del fic. n_n_

* * *

_**Summary:** El amor no duele... lo que duele es no poder demostrárselo libremente al amor de tu vida por aquel estúpido miedo de ser rechazado y que nada vuelva a ser lo que era antes..._

* * *

_**AMIGA MIA**_

**Pov Edward**

Estaba recogiendo unos libros, cuando al pasar por la ventana la vi, solo verla allí me llena de tanta rabia, besándose en el auto de su "amigo" de turno, como es posible que haga todo lo que a ella se le venga en gana, es que no se da cuenta que muchas de esas cosas son peligrosas, aún recuerdo aquella tarde que llego feliz a decirme que ya había reunido el dinero necesario para ponerse el dichoso Piercing, di el grito en el cielo diciéndole lo peligroso que podría ser y todas las enfermedades que podría contraer, ella como siempre me mando al demonio al siguiente día llego con dos piercing y me miro desafiante, ¿qué podía hacer? Así que me quede callado y me trague mis comentarios, o aquella vez que me dijo que su "amigo" Sam tenía una moto y que le iba a enseñar a manejar, igual me puse histérico, pero me mantuve en silencio, para que decirle algo si igual no me iba a escuchar, además sale con todo imbécil que tenga pantalones y le cuelgue algo entre las piernas.

Rayos porque no puede ser simplemente la Bella que conocí cuando tenía 9 años, cuando nos mudamos a este vecindario, ¿cuándo cambio tanto por Dios?... aún recuerdo a mi pequeña Bella, tan dulce y tierna sentada junto a mí, viéndome tocar el piano horas y horas hasta que el sol se escondía, o en nuestro prado recostados contra nuestro árbol leyendo un buen libro, pero no, apenas creció comenzó a salir con chicos, beber e ir a fiestas, es verdad que yo solía ir con ella a casi todas aquellas fiestas pero deje de ir desde aquella noche que la realidad dio de lleno entre mis ojos y me golpeo con tal fuerza que quede en shock por un momento, luego salí disparado sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ella jamás lo supo, y como se supone que notaría mi ausencia si el imbécil de James parecía un pulpo sobre ella en la cama besándola y acariciándola de una manera nada inocente.

-Edward ¿hijo que pasa?… - pregunto mi madre con su mirada fija en mi mano, no me había fijado que estaba sujetando la botella con tanta fuerza.

-Nada madre, estoy bien-dije alejando la mirada de la escena que se daba en el auto estacionado frente a mi casa.

-Claro, como digas-obviamente no me creyó pero aparentemente decidió ignorarlo - estas seguro que quieres irte a estudiar a Inglaterra hijo porque podrías quedarte aquí hay excelentes universidades con…

-Ya está decidido madre y no cambiaré de opinión te pido por favor la sepas respetar-la corte de inmediato no quería tener esta charla otra vez con ella, pero me sentí muy mal al ver sus ojos llenos de miedo y tristeza-amo tocar el piano y solo allá podría cumplir mi sueño, por favor madre, además no estaré solo allá vive mi tío Eleazar…-ella solo asintió derrotada y se fue.

Estaba terminando de empacar mis cosas, cerré mi maleta y me dirigí al estudio a tocar el piano un rato, minutos más tarde escuche el timbre, luego la voz de mi madre, unos pasos acercándose y la puerta abrirse no tuve que voltear para saber quién era.

-Hola Ed… ¿tocando un poco de buena música? -Y ahí estaba con los labios hinchados luego de… trate de poner mi mente en blanco queriendo alejar esa imagen asquerosa que tenía, pero como rayos lo hacía si tenía un chupete enorme en el cuello y otro entre sus senos. ¡Oh rayos! basta Edward deja de ser masoquista.

Ella se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y como siempre su contacto me hizo estremecer, pase por alto cierta rabia y frustración porque yo sabía exactamente donde habían estado esos labios antes...

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo has estado? -Oh maldición, porque hice esa pregunta

-Pues que te diré mi Eddy, recuerdas al vecino nuevo, se llama mmm Jack o no espera Jake si Jake, me invito a salir y no tienes idea besa de-li-cio-so -dijo recalcando cada silaba -oh si créeme, he quedado en verlo mañana tarde-se acercó a mi oído y susurró bajito-creo que quiere enseñarme su habitación-y no aguante más…

-Bella, estoy cansado, no vemos mañana ¿ok? -Dije de manera brusca.

-Hey… ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, ahora si me haces el favor-me pare y mantuve la puerta abierta para que saliera, si lo sé, si me viera Esme me colgaría, pero ya no podía más…

-¿Me estas echando?- Me pregunto de manera retadora como siempre, con sus manos en las caderas

-Por favor recoge tus cosas y vete -rayos hasta yo sentí mi voz cargada de iras.

-No me voy hasta que me digas que rayos te pasa-me dijo elevando la voz también.

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa?-le dije acercándome a ella.

-¡Sí!, dímelo de una maldita vez-llegue frente a ella y la tome de los brazos

-Me pasa que estoy cansado de oír tus hazañas, me pasa que estoy harto de escuchar cómo te besan tu _amigos_, me pasa que estoy que harto de enterarme con quien pasaste la noche o que has hecho en su coche….-le dije en mi arranque de iras-Ya no quiero saber más, porque simplemente estoy cansado de oír lo misma canción, estoy cansado de ti y tu maldita manera de hacer las cosas-respire un poco para tratar de mantener la cordura.

-Edward si yo te he contado todo esto es porque entre nosotros no hay secretos-me dijo ella enfrentándome.

-Mira yo sé que entre nosotros siempre ha estado la verdad ante todo pero, simplemente hay cosas que prefiero no saber…-al ver su rostro note que estaba sorprendida por mi arrebato y la verdad yo también lo estaba, pero creo que era ahora o nunca.

-No me mires así, sabes perfectamente de que te hablo, no es nada agradable escuchar tus historias de amor y corazones rotos, peor aún tus aventuras, odio escucharlas…

-Si tanto odias oírme entonces por qué demonios no me callabas o simplemente me decías que odiabas tanto el tenerme cerca contándote mis cosas, para dejarte en paz y desaparecer de tu vista…

-No me vengas con caprichos de niña mimada-la solté, respire profundamente otra vez para tratar de recomponerme-mira, creo que es mejor que te marches estoy confundido.

Ella cogió su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta pero antes que se marche la detuve sujetándola del brazo, ella me miro directamente a los ojos y note que estaban llenos de iras pero al borde de las lágrimas, entonces algo me sacudió por dentro.

-Espera…-cerré la puerta y me puse frente a ella-aún no he terminado, discúlpame por favor, por la forma en que te he tratado, estoy confundido, por favor discúlpame…

Ella no me dirigía la mirada, de verdad estaba furiosa, me acerque más y tome su rostro entre mis manos, acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares, busque su mirada y efectivamente unas lágrimas empezaron a derramarse, si poder aguantarme más la abrace, la abrace muy fuerte, yo estaba muy consciente de que este era el último abrazo que le daría ya que mañana por la mañana me marcharía, y la verdad no me atrevía a decírselo cara a cara, por ello pensaba dejarle una carta explicándole todo…

-Lo siento de verdad…-le dije mientras la soltaba y empezaba a limpiar sus lágrimas- Perdóname por ser un patán, por favor.

-Está bien, solo te perdono porque eres mi Eddy, pero no se te ocurra gritarme otra vez o te prometo que voy a poner en práctica esas clases de defensa personal que me enseñaste ¿entendido? - Yo sonreí al recordar aquel verano donde le enseñe como defenderse si no estaba cerca y algún imbécil trataba de sobre pasarse.

-Está bien cariño-le dije y ella me regalo una bella sonrisa

-Ahora por favor toca algo para mí, hace tiempo que no te oigo tocar, vamos Eddy porfa ¿sí? -Me dijo con esa mirada que siempre me desarmaba.

-Claro que si cariño-entonces empecé a tocar para ella…

Cerca de las ocho de la noche se marchó a su casa y yo me dirigí a mi dormitorio a escribir una carta explicándole el porqué de mi partida.

Al siguiente día desperté con el sonido de la alarma, el cual era realmente escandaloso sin embargo sentí un vacío enorme del solo imaginarme a kilómetros y kilómetros lejos de Bella, pero era necesario, yo no podía seguir soportando todo eso, no podía, suena cobarde pero mi corazón no podía seguir aguantando todos esto…

Baje a desayunar y vi a mi familia sentados en la mesa, todos tenían sus ojos hinchados sobretodo mi madre, otra punzada de dolor para mi agarrotado corazón.

-Buenos días familia-Emmet soltó un bufido y me miro lleno de cólera…

-Emmet compórtate ya lo discutimos…-le dijo mi padre

-Pero papá no te das cuenta, él se marcha porque es un idiota, un idiota muy cobarde.

-He dicho basta Emmet- haciendo caso omiso Emmet se levantó de la mesa y me envió una mirada asesina, que para ser sincero me hizo temblar un poco…

-¡Cobarde! no puedes simplemente decirle lo que sientes de una maldita vez y así nos evitamos todos todo este drama por Dios- me dijo elevando la voz.

-No seas ridículo Emmet. -Le dije tratando de controlarme.

-El ridículo, cobarde e idiota eres tú

- ¡Suficiente! -Los dos nos congelamos en nuestros puestos mi madre jamás levantaba la voz y ahora había gritado tanto que creo la escucharon hasta los vecinos de dos cuadras de distancia.

-Emmet si ya desayunaste levanta tu plato y vete a cambiar- el simplemente se levantó dejo su plato en el lavadero y se salió de la cocina, luego lo escuche salir de la casa.

Una vez que terminamos el desayuno me dirigí a mi habitación a ver mis maletas para bajarlas, luego todos no dirigimos al aeropuerto bueno casi todos, faltaba Emmet, al parecer no quiso que su idiota hermano se despidiera del él lo cual me dolió aún más porque yo sabía que tenía razón, pero él hubiera no existe, espero algún día me perdone por esto que estoy a punto de hacer…

-Por favor los pasajeros del vuelo 30-84 con destino a Inglaterra por favor abordar por la puerta número cuatro- se escuchaba por el altavoz, finalmente tenía que marcharme…

Me estaba despidiendo de mis padres cuando de repente una cabellera color chocolate se paró en frente de mí, estaba muy agitada, al parecer había corrido mucho, y detrás de ella vi a Emmet también algo agitado con su ceño fruncido, me miro y lo frunció aún más al cruzarse los brazos con su mirada fija en mí.

-Déjate de estupideces y compórtate como hombre de una vez por todas -me dijo Emmet y siguió en la misma posición.

Baje la mirada y Bella me veía furiosa, pero llena de lágrimas.

-Se puede saber a dónde te vas, y por qué demonios no me ha avisado o es que ibas a esperar llegar a Inglaterra para avisarme, o lo que es peor, enterarme por otra persona que te marchas a miles de kilómetros, que rayos tienes dentro de tu cabeza, contéstame maldita sea…- oh maldición estaba roja de lo enojada que se encontraba.

-No Bella y… yo t… yo te deje u… una carta

-¿Qué? En primer lugar deja de tartamudear eso ya lo superaste a los 11 años en segundo lugar pensabas dejarme una miserable carta para decirme ¿qué?... Hey Bella como estas… por cierto te escribo para decirte que esto acá en Inglaterra o si olvide despedirme pero te dejo esta carta bueno adiós…

-No Bella escúchame

-Exactamente para eso estoy aquí, que demonios te pasa por Dios... es por lo de ayer ¿verdad?, es porque ya no soportas más estar conmigo ¿verdad? -Grito derramando aún más lágrimas.

-No Bella, claro que no, sabes que yo te adoro y me encanta estar a tu lado.

-Entonces dime que rayos sucede por favor-al decir lo último se le quebró la voz.

-Bella…-oh Dios, por dónde empezar…

-¿Qué? dímelo de una maldita vez Edward. -Grito histérica

-Bella de verdad, lo siento pero es que tengo miedo, tengo miedo de lo que pase después que te diga la verdad, tengo miedo de como reacciones…

-¿Qué?...solo dilo por favor…- me dijo angustiada

-Está bien… yo-oh por Dios me sudaban las manos, estaba tan nervioso que al abrir mi boca, mi mente se quedó en blanco y no salió ni una sola palabra...

-¡Maldita sea! basta Edward dilo, dime lo que siempre he sabido, dime que odias estar conmigo porque soy muy poca cosa para ti, pero dilo ya por Dios-yo estaba en shock, ella dijo lo que yo había oído, ¡oh rayos!

-¿Qué? -Maldita sea es que ahora me volví retrasado, vamos chico di algo inteligente por todos los cielos-Bella como se te ocurre decir eso, claro que no…

-Claro que si no me lo niegues tú jamás has querido ser mi amigo

-¡Sí! jamás he querido ser tu amigo-ella palideció al instante

-Deberías habérmelo dicho hace mucho tiempo así nos ahorrábamos todos estos años…-tome su rostro entre mis manos y la vi directo a los ojos.

-nunca he querido ser _solo_ tu amigo porque…- dije recalcando el "solo" y tome una respiración profunda- hay algo que te he ocultado-ella me miro, y no pude atinar que era lo que tenía en su mirada-siempre… desde que te vi por primera vez, supe que de ti me había enamorado…

Ella se quedó en silencio, pero luego hizo algo que me descoloco, se alejó un poco de mí y comenzó a reírse de manera histeria.

-Eres un imbécil, un maldito imbécil, un estúpido mentiroso-me dio una mirada enfurecida y continuo gritándome-si no quieres ser mi amigo solo dilo y ya, no me vengas con tonterías.

-basta Bella porque rayos no me crees, no lo entiendes, yo te quiero más que a mi propia vida, pero me di cuenta que nunca te había visto como una amiga, si no como la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida-ella negó con la cabeza pero más lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Es mentira tu jamás te enamorarías de mí.

-Por dices eso-me acerque y trate de tomar sus manos, pero las retiro rápidamente- Bella yo te amo, ¿tan difícil es de creerlo?... -le dije ahora sin miedo alguno lo cual me sorprendió.

-¿Qué?

-Eso… que te amo, jamás he amado a alguien más, solo a ti, créeme por favor…-ella negó con su cabeza nuevamente

-Eso no es verdad tú mismo lo dijiste

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí! Tanya me dijo una vez que tu dijiste que yo era una aburrida, santurrona sin gracias, que jamás me llegarías a ver con otros ojos que no fuera de amiga y que tal vez ni eso…

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando y de que Tanya me hablas?

-De Tanya tu primera novia… la perra esa con la que perdiste tu virginidad-ella no dijo eso o si…

-De qué habla Bella por Dios… en primer aquella Tanya no era mi novia porque simple y sencillamente nunca he tenido una, y yo jamás he dicho eso jamás créeme…

-Pero… yo me la encontré esa tarde, luego de tu partido de futbol mientras te esperaba que salieras de los vestidores, ella estaba toda desarreglada y con sus labios hinchados ella me dijo que tú y ella… lo hicieron y que era una ilusa al estar contigo, y…

-Bella yo jamás he dicho nada de eso por Dios créeme, y ¡Por qué rayos jamás me contaste eso!

-¡No lo niegues! Incluso yo mismo vi ese chupete que tenías en tu cuello-me dijo nuevamente llena de ira.

-Por qué esa maldita loca me tomo desprevenido, al momento que se acercó y me hizo eso la aleje y le dije que jamás lo vuelva a hacer o se iba a arrepentir y jamás volvió a acercarse a mi- Bella tenía los ojos muy abiertos

-Pero… es mentira tú y ella si… lo hicieron- me grito histérica.

-¡Eso es mentira! yo jamás hice nada con ella

-No te creo, yo oí cuando les dijiste en el patio del colegio a tus amigos que ya no eras virgen…

-Bella no me hagas decirlo por favor-la corte note mi tono lleno de súplica.

-Que es que acaso tienes una excusa…

-¡Maldita sea yo no me he acostado ni con ella ni con nadie!-grite como loco, pero luego caí en cuenta que no estábamos solos, si no en medio de la sala de espera del aeropuerto lleno de gente viéndome sorprendidos y no solo eso, mis queridos hermanos Alice y Emmet tenían la boca abierta y sus ojos parecía que en cualquier momento se les saldría de las orbitas… el rostro de mi madre era un dilema, solo mi padre parecía guardar la calma

-Bueno creo que ya tienen demasiada información mía para el resto de sus vida, chicos, cierren sus bocas por favor, tampoco es para tanto…-¿O sí?

-Wow jamás creí que mi hermanito aun fuera virgen ahora todo tiene sentido, pero vamos ya enserio nunca de los nunca, ni si quiera una...

-Cierra tu sucia boca por el amor de Dios-Lo corte de inmediato porque yo sabía muy bien las tonterías y cochinas que empezarían a salir de esa bocota, entonces vi a Bella ella tenía los ojos aún más abiertos y ahora sí que estaba pálida, oh vamos que ¿nadie jamás ha visto a un chico de 18 años virgen?, vi mi reloj obviamente ya perdí mi vuelo y no había razón para prolongar mi vergüenza en ese lugar

-Bueno ya perdí mi vuelo y los he entretenido así que si me disculpan-tome a Bella de su brazo y Salí del aeropuerto, gracias a Dios se me ocurrió venir en mi auto, ellos podrían ir en el de Emmet, abrí la puerta para que Bella entre ella aun no salía del shock, lo cual me parecía algo ridículo, tanto drama porque soy virgen, o sea ya párenle.

Me dirigí a nuestro prado en todo el camino ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna.

-Bueno ahora sí creo que ya estamos claro en la parte donde yo no soy un idiota mentiroso ¿no? - Le dije tratando de aligerar la tensión que se había instalado entre los dos.

-Bueno aclaramos lo de mentiroso, lo de idiota aun no-me dijo pero aun veía sus ojos nublados de algo que no supe descifrar.

-Creo que es hora de aclarar otra cosa-ella me miro algo asustada-todo este tiempo me había preguntado por que ya no eras la Bella de siempre, la que yo conocí…

-Edward yo…- que ironía ahora era ella la que estaba nerviosa.

-Ya te lo dije Bella yo te amo, y ya no me importan mis inseguridades ni miedos peor aun lo que digan los demás, solo me importa lo que tú digas, jamás te juzgare por tu pasado ni nada de eso porque yo te amo a ti…-note como seguía derramando lagrimas sin parar-no por favor ya no llores me duele tanto el verte así.

-Si me amas, porque te ibas a ir tan lejos

-Porque no podía soportar más tus arranques de locura, o el verte con cualquier imbécil en mis narices, ver como besaban, como te…-me calle no era capaz de seguir…

-Hay tres cosas que yo también te he ocultado, cuando tenía nueve años y te vi por primera vez supe que eras especial Edward, yo jamás jugaba con otros niños, ni siquiera hablaba con ellos, pero cuando tú te acercaste a mí y empezamos a conversar, yo sentí que no tenía que ocultarme de ti o evitarte como lo hacía con los demás, porque contigo siempre me sentí segura, protegida, me acostumbre tanto a sentirte a mi lado, que me volví dependiente de mí y yo pensaba que tú también te sentías igual hasta ese día que… Tanya me dijo aquello, sentía que mi mundo se caía a pedazos yo no quería un mundo donde tú no me quisieras, por eso decidí convertirme en lo que supuestamente querías, no más la santurrona aburrida de Bella, si no la que perr…

-Basta-la corte de inmediato, a pesar que estaba en shock por lo que me acababa de decir no iba a permitirle que dijera aquello de sí misma-cariño, debiste habérmelo dicho

-Tú mismo lo dijiste él hubiera no existe

-si no existe y ya te dije a mi no me importa lo que haya pasado, los errores que hayas cometido por que yo también soy imperfecto-tome su rostro entre sus manos-te amo Bella, te amo con toda mi alma y te juro siempre veré a la Bella real, a mi dulce y tierna Bella-sus ojos brillaron de alegría, fácilmente podría perderme en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, me acerque lentamente y vi como cerraba sus ojos, junte mis labios contra los suyos, era solo un roce pero se sentía tan bien como dos piezas de un puzles que han encajado al fin…

Los dos nos besamos con tanta intensidad, ese beso estaba cargado de todo el amor que sentía por ella, poco a poco nos separarnos debido a la falta de aire…

-Oh Dios -exclamo ella, yo solo atine a sonreírle.

-Dijiste tres cosas ¿cuál es la segunda? - Ella me miro con esos preciosos ojos.

-La segunda es que yo también me enamore de ti desde el primer día en que te vi…-sin aguantarme abrace y la bese sus labios otra vez, fácilmente podría acostumbrarme a besarlos todo el tiempo.

-Entonces me dejarías adorarte hasta que de mi salga mi último aliento de vida, me dejarías amarte por el resto de mi existencia, te prometo que no habrá hombre en este mudo te amé como yo te amo, por ahora ¿aceptarías ser mi novia y en un futuro muy cercano la mujer con la que comparta el resto de mi vida?... - ella me veía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de dolor o tristeza eran de alegría…

-Claro que si Edward, te amo tanto que duele -nos besamos nuevamente, y yo sonreí al pensar en que este sería el inicio de muchos besos más…

-Mi amor…

-Que pasa cariño

-Hay una tercera cosa que yo te he ocultado-yo asentí lentamente con mi ceño algo fruncido, y ella solo sonrió- si me sirvieron un par de veces tus clases de defensa personal-yo la vi sin comprender lo que me había dicho

-¿Así? -Ella asintió sonriente

-Por qué crees que nunca dure más de una semana con alguien, cuando alguno quería pasar a la siguiente base lo mandaba a volar-silencio y más silencio eso era lo único que había en mi cabeza…

-Quieres decir que…

-Sip, jamás he estado con un hombre de esa manera, diría que de algún modo yo esperaba por ti…yo te amo y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, a pesar de que yo creía que nunca sería más que tu amiga, mi corazón no dejo que nadie más entrara en él y mi cuerpo lo apoyaba.

-Te amo mi vida, mi dulce Bella, no puedo prometerte que nunca más tendremos problemas o discutiremos pero si te prometo que jamás dejare de amarte, ¿eso te sirve?

-Tu amor es lo único que siempre he necesitado

-Mi tontita Bella siempre lo has tenido… te amo cariño nunca lo dudes…- la bese y abrace con todo el amor que sentía por ella… jamás me cansaría de hacerlo peor ahora que por fin rompí la cadenas del miedo y soy libre para disfrutar del amor con mi mejor amiga, mi novia, la dueña de mi corazón… mi adorada Bella…

**_FIN__…_**


End file.
